Submarine Super 99
Fairchild TV TVB Jade AT-X | first = 2006-12-10 - 2007-3-4 2006-5-8 2006-2-4 | last = 2006-5-6 | episodes = 13 }} is a television series created by Leiji Matsumoto. Video was distributed by TV Tokyo. Enoki Films USA Inc. holds the distribution rights of English version, but it is not releasing it. Story In 20XX, Earth's ocean is taken over by a mysterious "ocean empire". The empire's military commander in chief, Hell Deathbird, demands that all shipping request his permission for sailing. Earth's only hope is the submarine called ''Super 99, a mysterious submarine designed by Dr. Juzou Oki. The story begins as Japanese forces decided to investigate the mysterious threat beneath the ocean. Goro Oki gives his younger brother, Susumu, a rifle, a weapon modified from Type 99 rifle of the World War II era; Susumu is also given a key bearing a "99" marck by his grandfather Juzou. Goro and Juzou Oki set off in an exploration submarine to investigate the attacks in the Japanese Trench; soon later, their vessel is attacked by a mysterious submarine hiding in the Trench. The surface survey ship loses contact with the survey submarine, and two spies storm her command bridge, taking the crew hostage. The spies are overpowered as the mysterious submarine attempts to torpedo the survey ship, and Susumu manages to destroy the incoming torpedo with his rifle. Characters *Susumu Oki - Chief mechanic of SS-99. *Goro Oki *Juzou Oki - Head of Oki ocean lab. *Hell Deathbird - Military leader of the Ocean Empire. He eventually took over the leadership of Ocean Empire. *Kizuku Oyama - Captain of SS-99. *Miyuki Moriki *Torakichi Tanuki - Deputy captain of SS-99. *Ze Strait - Hell Deathbird's secretary. *Ze Stronestro - A Water World Men captain for Ze Stron and Ze Stroger. *Ze Stron *Ze Stroger *Zelbert *Queen Violencia - Ruler of Ocean Empire. Vehicles Japan *''SS-99'' - The experimental submarine built underneath Oki's Ocean Lab. The ship was named after the family's type-99 rifle. SS-99 uses the experimental "L-type engine" that does not give off radiation. The phase 2 of L-type engine enables SS-99 to fly. 30 years after the war, SS-99 was upgraded to fly in space. *''Kairyumaru'' - Japanese survey ship in episode 1. She is slightly damaged by a near miss in episode 1 before returning to base. *(黒潮) - A survey submarine carried by Kairyumaru. *(波濤) - A ''Kongō'' class destroyer protecting Kairyumaru in episode 1; she is disabled by torpedo fired from a submarine of the Ocean Empire. Americe *''K-6'' - A Diesel-powered training submarine; she is destroyed by X-187 in episode 2. Ocean Empire *''X-187'' - Submarine appeared in episode 2, and destroyed by SS-99 in episode 3. *''X-0'' - Submarine appeared in episode 3. *Z-type - A type of aircraft carrying submarine developed by Juzou Oki while working for Hell. *Emperor flagship - Hell Deathbird's flagship. Episodes External links *Japanese page *Enoki Films page *TV Tokyo's page Category:Anime of 2006 es:Submarine Super 99 fr:Submarine Super 99 ja:潜水艦スーパー99 zh:SUBMARINE SUPER 99